


Transformers: mi vida tal como la cuento

by VanesaLiliaLin11



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Escuela, F/M, Multi, historia diferente, no canon, primer amor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanesaLiliaLin11/pseuds/VanesaLiliaLin11
Summary: Mi nombre es Vanesa Lin y yo los conocí junto a ellos viví aventuras, hice grandes amigos y también enemigos, reí y llore por igual, me enamore tanto que aun me duele, supongo que enamorarme de un extraterrestre no fue mi mejor idea, pero no me arrepiento de nada pues es mi vida tal como la cuento.
Relationships: Mikaela Banes/Sam Witwicky, Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Un día común y corriente (o el día antes de la tragedia),  ¿Es Sam Wity?

Soñaba con sus ojos azules, aquellos que simplemente un día se fueron con un simple adiós sin una explicación.

Siempre pensé que fue el final pero me equivocaba solo era el inicio, y seré sincera en aquel momento si quise que me callera un meteorito encima 

La alarma sonó, no quería levantarme pero el sonido era insoportable (odio mi vida), me levante luego de maldecir a todo y a todos por octava vez, y me dirige a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

Mikaela apenas entro cuando estaba terminando de hacer el huevo.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días- conteste y le pase su plato.

-Gracias hermana. 

-Umm- murmure mientras revolvía mi café con leche (amo el café con leche).

Mikaela es alta, de ojos azules y largo cabello negro, no es mi hermana biológica pero eso no es un impedimento para que nos tratemos como tal, somos primas por parte de mi madre, ella y su madre eran hermanas. Mientras que Mikaela heredo los rasgos de su madre, yo herede los de mi padre cabello negro y ojos cafés oscuro así como mi baja estatura. 

Mamá murió al darme a luz y a mi padre poco le importo (hijo de p***),así que cuando mi tía se hizo cargo de mi y me dieron un hogar (ahora que lo pienso realmente soy afortunada), pero tal parece que nos persigue la desgracia, mi tía murió cuando éramos pequeñas, y mi tío aunque no era la mejor persona nos mantuvo y no nos dejo recibir quejas o sufrimiento, aun cuando hacia cosas como robar autos al menos no nos abandono (ejem cof cof esta en la cárcel cof cof), en fin.

Volviendo al tema hoy es jueves y realmente deseo que pase a viernes, siempre pasa: lunes que flojera, martes apenas estoy calentando, miércoles mhee, jueves ya casi es viernes y viernes ya para que, pero tengo suerte mañana no hay clase, significa........ no salir de mi cama hasta la hora de la comida, así que ahora que mientras desayuno planeo que preparar para el desayuno de mañana y no levantarme.

-Te la pasaste bien anoche.

-Si fue un buen maratón, que tal la fiesta con tu novio- le pregunte luego de unos minutos.

-Bien- contesto Mikaela mientras revisaba su celular.

Cuando terminamos me ofrecí a lavar su plato para que ella pudiera ir a bañarse, no me gusta lavar platos tan temprano pero al menos lavarlos así no me hace acumularlos, cuando termine fui a mi cuarto a preparar mis cosas para ir a la escuela.

-Que pequeño el mundo es🎶,que pequeño el mundo es🎶............ mochila, donde estas ..........mochila 🎶 mochila🎶.

Volví a salir y allí estaba Mikaela, dijo que su novio pasaría por nosotras así que esperamos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos me despedí de Mikaela y su novio (el cual es un idiota) y fui con Sam.

\- Hola Sam.

\- Hola nesa.

Sam Witwicky (apellido raro), cuando lo conocí no pude pronunciar bien su apellido y eso es para la mayoría de las personas lo conocí el día en que nos unieron en una clase para un trabajo en grupo.

-Así que te llamas Sam- dije para romper el hielo.

-Si- aunque se veía algo incomodo me respondió.

-Sam que- eso lo pregunte por que no había escuchado bien si apellido.

-Witwicky.

-Wity- en ese momento ese si fue mi error por tratar de decirlo rápido.

-Witwicky. 

-Wit...wic...ky, witwicky- trate de decirlo con mas lentitud hasta que lo logre.

-Perfecto- me felicito.

-Definitivamente no es fácil pronunciarlo- lo digo enserio.

-Eso me han dicho.

Después de eso seguimos en contacto y ese incidente se convirtió en una broma, así como el apellido mal pronunciado.

Era uno de los pocos a los que podía llamar amigo y tener confianza, además de que esta enamorado de Mikaela (bueno siendo sincera a quien no le gusta), pero el la ve como a una diosa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de que platicáramos un rato acerca de que su padre le compraría un auto si llevaba 3 A como calificaciones a casa.

-[Conociendo a su papa que clase de auto le conseguirá]- pensé y no me atreví a decir en voz alta por respeto aunque sospecho que Sam solo estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

-Bueno, no te rindas, animo- dije levantando la mano en señal de triunfo. 

-Jaja te burlas de mi- dijo riendo y sonando sarcástico.

-Para nada- fingiendo inocencia y caminando al salón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No imaginaba que el auto fuero un viejo amigo( si viejo, quien sabe que edad tenga pero puedo asegurar que es muy muuuuy mayor) y con ello el desastre ahora que lo pienso que gran coincidencia ........ maldito karma, que demonios hice en mi vida pasada para merecer todo lo que me paso...... Lo se esto es señal de que el mundo no me quiere ni tantito.

Odio al mundo.


	2. Quien invento las matemáticas, si esos locos

Primera clase biología, una de las pocas materias que me llamaban la atención y ponía mi empeño en entender del todo bien lo que la maestra explicaba. 

Y por que era la primera clase y mis neuronas no se habían sobrecalentado.

Siguiente clase química, quizá una de las pocas clases que me gustan, al menos las practicas de laboratorio; no entendía mucho los términos o lo que explicaba el profesor pero realmente me gustaban los experimentos.

Y entonces llego el infierno.

Tal vez estoy exagerando pero yo no lo soportaba, matemáticas llego, siempre me he preguntado, 

¿Quien carajo invento las matemáticas?, ¿Quien mezclo letras con números?, 

Yo lo odio y maldigo, y hay muchas otras personas que me respaldan.

Soy realmente mala y algunas veces he estado al borde de reprobar, en fin sobreviví.

Luego de esa tortura salimos para el almuerzo hacia la cafetería.

La escuela tiene una en la cual nos dan comida en el almuerzo, por supuesto hay que pagar por el servicio cada semestre pero considerando que por una cantidad de dinero nos alimentaran por el resto del semestre esta bien.

El día de hoy dieron pizza no soy muy fan de la pizza ya que me lleno muy rápido pero si puedo disfrutarla de vez en cuando así que tome un pedazo de pizza, una manzana, y llene mi botella de agua de limón, mientras buscaba donde sentarme vi a Sam y me dirigí a el para sentarme con el, hablamos de las clases y me pregunto en donde estaría Mikaela mas tarde, le dije que iría con su novio y sus amigos a una fiesta en un lago.

\- Tu no iras.- pregunto.

\- No, las fiestas no van conmigo- dije algo aburrida.

\- Bueno ya no es sorpresa.

Regresamos a clase, Geografía del Mundo, bueno aquí no hay tanta acción a menos que cuentes las bromas a la pobre maestra, a veces me da algo de pena por ella; pero realmente era divertido ver su reacción, y tampoco es que sea mi problema tengo suficiente con vivir mi vida sin matarme en el proceso.

Finalmente llego Historia, esta era una clase que compartía con Mikaela y Sam, lo que haríamos estos días seria exponer y lo mejor era un tema libre, pero yo lo había hecho la clase pasada a quien si le toco fue a Sam.

-Sam Witwicky-llamo el profesor.

Se paro y se dirigió frente al salón. 

Comenzó sacando varias cosas de su mochila que siendo sincera no se veían muy interesantes que digamos, cuando de pronto una liga impacto contra su brazo algunos comenzaron a reír pero el profesor los callo. 

Sam tiene la apariencia de que es fácil de intimidar por lo que los demás no lo toman enserio aunque yo también de ves en cuando siento lo mismo.

En su explicación dijo que su abuelo Archibaldo Witwicky estaba obsesionado en ser la primer persona en llegar al circulo ártico, expuso artículos que eran utilizados por marineros de quien sabe que siglo.

Aunque pienso que las personas así tienen que estar un poco locas para hacer cosas como esas muchas de las cosas que tenemos hoy en día fueron producto de personas locas y raras.

Cuando por fin terminaron me acerque a el para preguntarle si quería que camináramos a casa ya que vivíamos por casi la misma dirección mi casa un poco mas lejos pero me recordó el trato con su padre y como tenia las 3 A podría tener su auto.

-Entonces me voy buena suerte con el auto lo mas probable es que la necesites.

-Y eso. 

-Conociendo a tu papa quien sabe que tipo de auto te dará.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir a la carretera apareció Mikaela y su supuesto novio así que no tuve que caminar a casa.

Tan pronto como llegamos Mikaela comenzó a cambiarse para la fiesta, ella no se rinde fácil así que pregunto.

\- Segura que no quieres ir conmigo.

\- No, sabes que no se que hacer en las fiestas y me siento incomoda en ellas, prefiero quedarme aquí a leer o ver televisión.

\- Pero casi no sales.

\- Si salgo contigo y con las chicas.

\- Pero es muy rara la vez, deberías de conseguir un novio, que tal el chico con el te juntas en los recreos, es lindo- dijo tratando de convencerme.

-No Sam es solo mi amigo y esta enamorado de ti, además no quiero ni necesito uno.

\- Bueno si el no te gusta, puede ser uno de los amigos de mi novio- dijo pensativa- ¿Cual seria el indicado?

\- No, te dije tengo un trauma con ese tema de los novios y chicos, tendré pesadillas- dije tratando de convencerla- además esos son unos idiotas con puro musculo en lugar de cerebro tratando de lucirse con todas las chicas que se cruzan en sus caminos.

\- Por favor no seas dramática.

\- De todos modos no quiero un idiota de novio.

Justo en ese momento llego su novio y tuvo que irse, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada que decía ( esto no ha terminado), pero por ahora podía estar en paz.

-Tu no lo entiendes las pesadillas no me dejan.


End file.
